All's Fair In Love and War?
by NerdDepot
Summary: Sequel to You're In the Army Now! by Malthazar Lord of Shadows. Soul has settled in to his new life in the Army, and his relationship, but what happens when something threatens all that he holds dear? Will be slightly darker than the original story.
1. A Year Already

**A/N: Hello there! So excited that Malthazar LOS agreed to let me do a sequel, I really hope to do the story justice, and I hope you all find it entertaining. I do appreciate helpful comments, tips, and points you wish to make regarding the story and storyline. As always, I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters. Enjoy!**

Soul stood in the hazy November sun, staring across the desert as he waited for the bus that would bring the next group of new recruits. He found his thoughts drifting towards this time a year ago, when he had been on that bus. A lot had changed in that time, he'd been an angry child running from his parents, now he was an Army Sergeant with a new last name, a girlfriend he loved, and a brother and sister-in-law, and a mother who was trying, and that was all the family he needed.

He shook his head to bring himself back to the present as the bus pulled up. He watched the recruits fumble out as he smiled, putting his sharp teeth on display. "Welcome, Maggots! Line up! I'm Sergeant Eater, and as of today, your souls are mine!" Soul gave them the predatory smile he'd perfected.

Soon, he had all recruits counted for and heading off to their respective barracks to be squared away. As he got them squared away, Maka and Kidd watched from afar. "Sergeant Eater has a way with the recruits, Colonel.I'm always impressed by how quickly he demands their respect." The golden eyed man looked towards the blonde next to him.

Her green eyes met his. "I agree, Lt. Colonel. He's done well in his role."

That evening, Soul was preparing to serve dinner with Liz when the bell rang and he saw his new recruits walkng in. It was one of his favorite moments, the shock on the cadets' faces when they realized their drill sergeant would also be feeding them. He was quite proud to know he'd been able to work out doing both jobs, as they seemed to find him just as terrifying in this setting, even with his hairnet.

The first of them to be served froze as he reached for the tray Soul was handing him. Soul cracked a sharky grin at him. "Eat up, soldier. You're gonna need it." The hidden threat buried in the order that was thinly veiled in niceties had the soldier's hand shaking slightly as he reached for the food.

"You know, I don't know which of you is scarier, you or my sister. Patty''s crazy and shoots people, but you are damn near terrifying when you want to be." Liz smirked at Soul around the toothpick in her mouth as the cadet nearly ran from the line.

"Why thank you, 1st Lieutenant, I appreciate the compliment." Soul mocked a salute.

When the line was done, Soul took his usual seat at the officers table next to Maka. "Evening, Colonel."

"Sergeant." Maka nodded to him, a smile on her face. "I was thinking of heading out to the gun range after dinner, making sure everything was in order."

Soul smirked, he liked the game they played. "Colonel, it would be unwise to do so alone, allow me to join you, sir."

Maka was cut off from her reply. "Gah! We all know what you mean, stop talking in weird code! Everyone knows you..." Black Star's yelling, which was gathering attention since it was directed at someone other than himself, was interrupted by Tsubaki's hand covering his mouth as she pulled him from the table he had climbed on.

Maka, cheeks slightly pink, met her eyes. "Thank you, Major. Coporal Star, I would thank you not to make our conversation public to the whole camp." Black Star's defiant eyes met her own as he nodded, knowing there was nothing more he could say.

After the Army Games in the summer, Black Star had found a new determination to be an officer and had buckled down and, using Soul as an example, had climbed the ranks to a Coporal. The newly striped soldier still got in to more than his share of trouble, though now it was usually as he was attempting to 'help' his comrades.

"He's right, you know. It is fairly obvious. You should be greatful it's only us around, or everyone would know." Liz piped up from her spot across from Maka, between Patty and Kidd.

"Hey Lieutenant, how's things with the Lieutenant Colonel?" Soul threw out with a fake casualness, though the blush that tinted his cheeks was visible.

This time Liz and Kidd were blushing, averting their eyes from each other and the group. After the Games, Kidd had realized he'd been too harsh on Liz and had apologized, vowing to not try to force her to change. They'd still been on rocky ground for a while, though their friends had helped them back on friendly terms. They had found the rest of the way from there. Soul knew, simply from being one of the closest to Liz, that they were somewhat together now, though they refused to acknowledge it.

breakbreakbreakbreakbreak*

Soul was leaning against the wall by the gun range, staring absently at the targets stretching in front of him, when Maka appeared beside him. "Hey, what are you thinking about? You seem like you've had something on your mind today."

Soul met her gaze. "I've been here a year now. So much has changed, and I guess it just kind of hit me today."

"Do you regret any of it?" Maka looked at the ground, sounding almost unsure.

Soul took Maka's hand as he responded, "Not for a second." His red eyes demanded she see how he meant it.

"My Papa called me earlier. Wanted to know why I won't officially introduce you. I told him you met at the Gala, and the last time you were face to face, he broke your nose and dislocated your elbow."

At this, Soul felt the need to interject to save his pride, "To be fair, I bruised his ribs."

"That you did." Maka placated with a smirk, patting his arm. "I don't think he's going to let the holidays pass this year without forcing me to see him Though he will at least come to us. He was already hinting at having a meeting with Brigadier General Stein at Christmas."

"Great, just how I wanted to spend my Christmas, trying to avoid my girlfriend's father who hates me and commands an army." Soul scowled, sarcasm dripping.

"What about your mom?" Maka watched as Soul's demeanor changed, noticing his expression closing off.

"Haven't talked to her. You know she called back in August, when we were at Wes's. She had Wes tell me happy birthday... a week late." Soul snorted, "She hasn't called since. She's talked to Wes, he says she has a hard time with my dad refusing to allow her to speak to me. Last I heard, Wes and Blair were going to Manhattan for the holidays, since my parents have these fancy parties. I guess since Wes didn't fall so far, they've accepted him back. Blair's not a stripper anymore, so she's not embarrassing now. But a son who won't play for them, who won't marry who they decide on, who ran away to join the Army, that's too unacceptable. No matter what my mother says." Soul slid down the wall and leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

Maka watched him as they sat. She knew, of course, about his limited conversations with his mother. But she had hoped it would improve. She thought the woman was serious when she said she wanted to 'try', but it seemed like she couldn't be bothered. As much of an idiot as her father was, he at least never failed to show that he loved her, a little too much. He certainly never forgot her birthday.

Maka didn't realize she'd been caught staring until Soul spoke up. "I'm ok with it, you know. Don't worry. My mom hasn't ever been that great at this, so I'm not surprised. Getting upset about it isn't cool." Soul leaned over and kissed Maka, after making sure they were alone, of course. "I'm perfectly happy with my life the way it is."

Maka smiled as Soul kissed her again. "I love you." she murmured against his lips.

Now it was his turn to smile. "I love you, too, Maka." After one last kiss, he stood, stretching. "Come on, it's cold out here." He reached a hand down to help Maka up. They started across the camp, walking near but not touching, lest somone see.

Once they reached the officers barracks, Soul walked her to her door, giving her a sweet kiss goodnight, then pulling her against his chest, kissing her on top of her head, causing an unsual giggle from the strict Colonel. "Sergeant, you're such a softy."

"Don't let the cadets hear you. You, pigtails, are the only one who gets this. And only when no one can see. I have a reputation to uphold." Soul smirked at Maka.

"If you dare tried to act like this in fron of anyone, I'd kill you before you knew it was coming. Now go to bed, new recruits are exhausting, and you still have breakfast to make, since you insist on doing both."

"Yes, sir!" Soul balanced sarcasm and acceptance as he leaned in for a final kiss.


	2. A Surprise at Christmas

**Hello again! All usual disclaimers apply. On with Chapter 2!**

Christmas came before Soul was ready for it. He had gotten Maka's present, so he wasn't worried about that. But he was exhausted, he hadn't spoken to his brother in weeks, and Maka's dad was coming today.

"Sergeant Eater, I hear you wanted to speak with me privately?" Brigadier General Albarn appeared behind Soul, whipping him and all the recruits to attention. "At ease!" he called across the soldiers.

"Alright, Maggots, it's your lucky day! You are dismissed early today. There will be a Christmas party in the mess hall tonight at 1900 hours. Dismissed!" Soul and Spirit walked the opposite direction as the cadets, Soul explaining to Spirit why he'd asked to meet with him. The men walked to Soul's barrack, and after a few minutes, came out again. They shook hands before Spirit departed, Soul headed back inside.

Once inside, Soul lay on his bunk, he had a little while before he had to be in the mess hall, maybe he could sleep a little. Black Star would wake him up when he got back to their barrack, and he was really tired for some reason.

breakbreakbreakbreak*

Maka hadn't seen Soul all afternoon. She had heard he was walking with her father earlier, which was strange, but no one had seen him since. She'd been cornered by her Papa, who was extra clingly and weepy for some reason, and had only just escaped. She decided to stop by Soul and Black Star's barrack before heading to her own. She knocked, but after there was no answer she decided to poke her head in. Soul had to be there, she hadn't found him anywhere else.

What she saw when she opened the door made her heart melt slightly. Soul was asleep on his bunk, fully dressed and on top of the covers, clearly not meaning to nap long. She was a bit concerned when she noticed his pale face, lighter than usual with flushed cheeks.

Maka sat on the bed beside Soul and reached out a hand, feeling a fever burning on his forehead. She moved to his shoulder and shook it gently, rousing him from his sleep. "Maka?" Soul's eyes blearily focused on her. "What time is it? Oh no! The party!" Soul sat up quickly, startling Maka.

"Hey, it's ok! You haven't missed it." She could see Soul visibly relax. "But I don't think you should go, you should stay here and rest, you're exhausted and you have a fever. I'll order you to stay if I have to." Her tone changed at the end as she saw Soul readying to protest.

He glanced at his clock and flopped back. It was only 6, he coule rest a little to appease Maka, then go to the party to carry out his plan for her Christmas present, the one his friends and her father were in on. His eyes closed while he was thinking, and he was asleep before he knew it.

Maka sighed as Soul's breathing evened out. He must have felt pretty bad to give in so quickly, that was way too easy. She noticed his copy of Across Enemy Lines on the desk and picked it up, careful to keep his place. They had laughed when they discovered they were both reading it, though they were reading it again now, this time to talk about it together.

Around 2030 hours, Black Star came bounding into the barrack, skidding to a halt when he saw the Colonel next to his best friend. He threw up a sloppy salute. "Oh, uh, Colonel. Sorry, wasn't expecting you. I was looking for Soul. He's late to the party!"

Maka nodded his salute away. "I don't believe he's going to make it to the party. It seems the Sergeant has worked himself sick." Maka reached down and brushed Soul's hair with her fingers.

"Um... ok. I'll uh, just go let everyone know. Have, um, a good night." Black Star turned and left. 'That was extra weird.' Maka thought to herself. 'He didn't proclaim his greatness or anything.'

Soul stirred next to her. "Was that Star?" He sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes, groaning when he noticed the time.

"Yeah. He seemed odd like he didn't know how to handle you not going to the party. Not that he isn't always odd.." Maka muttered under the last part under her breath before turning her attention to her puny boyfriend. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I think? I don't feel as tired, but I've got a headache from Hell." He bent over with his head in his hands, his words muffled as they filtered through his fingers.

"Do you have any Acetaminophen or something?" Maka asked, getting up. Soul pointed silently towards the bathroom. Maka went in and found the medicine in the small cabinet in there, filling one of the little plastic cups the male officer kept in there with water before taking it back to Soul. She felt his forehead when he finished, finding it just as hot as before. When Soul leaned over to set his cup down on his desk beside his bunk, Maka noticed a package beneath him on the floor. "That from Wes?"

Soul looked to the floor, gazing at the brown box Ragnarok had given him that morning. "Yeah, guess I forgot about it." He bent down to pick it up, pulling his knife from his pocket and sliding it under the tape to cut it open as it rested on his lap. Inside he found a thin, wapped square with his name on it, a small box with Maka's name, and a third box underneath them with 'STOP! Open with Maka! Written in bold across it.

He handed Maka her present before openng his own to find an old jazz record. He smiled, silently thanking his brother for his good taste. Setting his new record with his others, he turned to see Maka dangling a charm bracelet from her finders. "Wow, that's pretty cool!" He could see an Army charm, a Colonel insignia charm, and what looked like a ball with a squiggle on top. "Whats that?" he asked, pointing to it.

She held it up for him to see. "It's a soul. Blair has one on a bracelet that Wes gave her." Maka blushed slightly. "It's supposed to represent soulmates. Looks like they put an emerald and a ruby on mine."

Soul pinked, too, as he understood the implication. Though he couldn't hide the smile that crept up before turning his attention back to the box and setting it between them. "There's one more in here, it's for both of us." He pulled the box out and started to unwrap it.

When he lifted the top off, there was a shirt inside, and he could see the words 'World's Best' and what looked like 'Brother'. Pulling it ou, he saw that 'Brother' was crossed out and beneath it was the word 'Uncle'. Soul stared at it for a moment, dumbfounded, before Maka reclaimed his attention.

"There's a note. 'Soul, you've had a lot of titles: son, pianist, mucisian, soldier, Private, Coporal, 'kitchen boy', Sergeant, best friend, best man, brother. You've done a lot of great things with those titles, but I'm sure one more wouldn't hurt. You've been a great brother, someone I'm proud to be related to. You don't let anything stand in your way, you work hard while staying true to yourself. You taught me that what others think is never more important than love, happiness, and what's on the inside. So, soldier, you're up for a promotion! You are hearby promoted to Uncle Soul!'"

The smile on Soul's face was so wide, Maka could see all his pointy teet. "My idiot brother is having a kid!" Soul ran his hands down his face, trying to look inconspicious in an attempt to wipe his eyes without Maka noticing. When he looked up at her with his overbright eyes, they shone like real rubies, though Maka pretended that it was only due to the fever. "Hey, there's a note on the back. Must be Blair's handwriting."

Maka flipped the note over and read: 'Maka, I know I haven't known you that long, but I already know that you are someone I want my kids to have in their lives. You're strong and couragous, and I am honored for my son to call you Aunt Maka.'

Maka had tears in her eyes as she held up the heart charm that had been under Soul's shirt. Engraved on it was the word 'Aunt' in blue. "I can't believe they want me to be their aunt. I haven't know either of them that long, less than a year, and I'm not family. I'm really honored. But she didn't say anything about the baby! She said 'son', I wonder if they already know? They also didn't say when the baby will be born! I need info!"

"I know, I agree. It's too late to call Wes, since he's in New York. But I'm calling him in the morning." Soul wrapped his arm around Maka's shoulders, smiling again.

"Good idea, I want to talk to them. Don't you dare call without me! But for now, you should rest. You're still sick, you know." Maka moved the presents off the bed while Soul laid back. She climbed in next to him and he snuggled up to her, his too warm skin against her side. Maka picked the book back up, finding her place while she ran her fingers through Soul's fluffy white mop.

It wasn't long before he was asleep, Maka noticing his fever was still present, though cooler than before. She waited a while, feeling his steady breath ghosting across her skin in even puffs, before she slid out from beside him. Once she was sure he wasn't going to wake up, she gently placed a kiss on his forehead, and quietly went out into the chilly December air and to her own bunk.


	3. More Surprises?

**Wow I suck. So sorry for the long delay. I hope to do better from here on out and not disappear again.** **As usual, I don't own anything.**

Soul woke up to an empty bed, his clock telling him it was nearing 0300. He felt tons better, fever free, and refreshed, though he was covered in sweat. He must have just been exhausted. He showered and headed to the kitchen to help Liz make pancakes for Christmas breakfast. He grabbed up the box of candy cigarettes he'd gotten her as he went.

Maka had caught him smoking after the Army Games and had forbidden him from doing it. They had had a substantial fight, but in the end, he had given it up. Liz, in a fit of loyalty, had decided to quit too. Besides, Kidd was making an effort for her, so she wanted to do something for him. Now, 5 months later, Liz was still struggling and would cave here and there just to curb her need for nicotine, but she had done well and Soul thought at this point she may not kill him for his joke.

Liz was surprised when she saw him walk in the kitchen. "I thought you were sick, that's what Star said. I'd resigned to doing this myself."

Soul shrugged, thinking about his short illness as he pulled on his hairnet. "I think I just exhausted myself and my body knocked me on my ass for it. It worked, I got a ton of sleep and I feel great."

"Good, you were starting to look like the undead. What's this?" She caught the small box Soul tossed her. "Well ain't you a bitch!"

Soul could tell by the smile on her face that she wasn't mad. "I didn't give Maka my present though. The only time she let me be awak was to open Wes's present. He and Blair are pregnant!"

"Really? That's awesome!" Liz was smiling again, something softer this time.

"Yeah, but he stole my thunder. I guess I could always do it later." Soul shrugged as he stared at the pancakes cooking in front of him.

Liz stopped her mixing of batter long enough to hit him in the back of the head. "No, you idiot! It's still Christmas! You can do it today, it'll just be a little different than you planned."

Soul thought about how to give Maka her Christmas present all morning, excluding when she came to check on him, worried he might still be sick.

After breakfast, Maka insisted Soul return to his bunk, just in case, though she did bring along her present to him. He was shocked to open another record, this one better than the one Wes had gotten him. "I know it's probably not that exciting, considering Wes got you a record too. But he helped me pick it out, and he said it was one you'd like. His is probably better, he paid more. We found them in a pawn shop and he talked the guy down for me." Maka was rambling nervously until Soul cut her off with a kiss.

"I love it, I promise. Wes took care of you. That guy didn't know what he had, so Wes got it cheaper for you. But this is amazing, I've been looking for it for years! Do you mind if we play it?" He looked up from marveling at the record to see a blush dusting Maka's cheeks.

Maka shook her head, catching his infectious smile, "No, I'd like to hear it, Wes said it was good."

Soul's smile widened, eyes lighting up. He moved to put the album on his turntable, before pausing. "First, I'd like to give you your present. Black Star is visiting with his parents, but they could all pop up at any time. Could you, um, wait in the bathroom for a sec?"

Maka shot him a confused look, but complied. She heard a lot of moving around, a few bumps, and some swearing before Soul was opening the door for her. When she came back into the room, there was a keyboard set up in the middle. Soul led her to sit on the bed, then he took up his place at the keyboard, which was angled so she could see the profile of his face, but also see his hands as they played.

When he started playing, she was immediately captivated. His hands flew across the keys, the music he created was both beautiful and eerie. ***AN-the song he plays is the piano version of 'Resonance', the theme song*** When he finished, he sat staring at the keys for a moment longer before finally meeting her gaze.

"I promised to play for you. I composed that for you. I call it 'Resonance', because I always feel like I'm resonating on the same wavelength with you. Shit, that sounded cooler in my head." Soul glanced down at his hand where it rested on his thigh, cheeks blushing. Look, Maka, I wanted to play that song for you because I wanted you to know how you make me feel: crazy, and confused, and constantly changing, but always happy. And I never want to stop feeling that. So, Colonel, think you could marry a Sergeant?"

Soul was suddenly down on one knee in front of Maka, a box open on his palm, a gorgeous ring inside. It was small, but ornate. The band was thin, and had 4 paisley designs carved into the sides, small diamonds at the meeting points of each set of swirls, then a larger diamond in the middle, flanked by 2 smaller ones. The whole arrangement was beautiful, but Maka loved that it was low profile and wouldn't be in the way of her work.

"It's not cool to leave a guy hanging, Maka." Soul chuckled nervously, still on his knee, clearly interpreting her stunned silence as rejection. "It's, uh, it's ok if you say no. We, uh, we can wait. Shit, just say something, Maka!"

"Soul... this ring. It's gorgeous!" Maka's eyes were fixed on the ring, not even noticing how fidgety her boyfriend had become.

"The ring? Maka, I asked you to marry me! Yeh, the ring is amazing, but I'd really like an answer." Soul was pleading for her attention at this point. When Maka finally looked up at him, she was shocked to see the worry plain on his face.

"Oh, Soul!" Maka reached out and pulled him into her. "I didn't think I could ever trust a man the way I trust you, or love him so much, not after my Papa. You found someone I didn't know I was." She kissed him, which he allowed for a moment.

"Wait, so is that yes? Or is this an elaborate breakup and that was just a last kiss?" Soul asked, breaking the kiss and leaning back.

Maka gave him a look of fake irritation, chopping her hand on his head. "Yes, of course it's a yes! I love you, idiot!"

Soul's face broke out in a grin so wide it split his face in two. Taking Maka's left hand, he slid the delicate ring onto her finger. "Cool. It would have been embarassing if you'd said no."

"Embarassing to who? Who all knew about this?" Maka was a little worried then, afraid of how many people knew about them.

"Well..." Soul began, scratching the back of his head, "Black Star and Liz were helping me plan for last night, and Wes helped me figure out how to do it, and..."

"Wait, last night? What was last night?"

Soul looked sheepishly at her. "I had planned this cool proposal during the party, with our friends around. But then, like an uncool idiot, I got sick. Though I'm kind of glad, considering you didn't say yes right away." Maka noticed his face was as red as hers felt. "I figured I'd have to scrap the whole thing, but Liz convinced me to still do it, just with some adjustments. Blair obviously knew because of Wes. That's it, except for your dad."

Maka choked. "My Papa knows?"

"Well yeah." Soul smirked at her, his cheeks finally losing some of their blush. "I am a gentleman, you know. It's not cool to propose to a lady without her father's permission."

Now it was Maka's turn to smirk. "I thought you hated being a gentleman."

This time even Soul's ears were red. "Maybe I just needed the right lady" he mumbled. "And besides, it was my Granny who taught me that, and if I'm giving you her ring, I should honor her."

Maka looked down at the ring sparkling on her finger. It looked strange and out of place on her calloused hand, but also right at home. Soul had once told her about his Granny, on his mother's side and as rebelous as Soul himself. She felt honored to wear the woman's ring. "In that case, it'd be wrong not to let them know how it went. Let's go show it off."

Soul popped up, eager to follow his new fiance and share their news. "And call Wes! We have a lot to talk about."

Maka just nodded as they left the barrack. "I'm actually surprised you spoke to Papa and lived. You did make an enemy out of him at the Gala, and you beat him in the Games. Plus, you're dating his daughter, pretty much guaranteed trip to the shit list."

Soul showed off his sharp teeth as he smirked. "I think we communicated man to man. Once you beat a man after he's broken your arm, you get an understanding about each other."

The side eye Soul received told him she didn't believe a word, but he refused to let the expression fall. "He threatened you, didn't he?"

The jig was up. "Full court marshall and a promise that my body would never be found." Maka just smiled. Sometimes her Papa wasn't so bad.

Since it was Christmas and there was no training for the day, the newly engaged had found their friends, and even Black Star's parents, at the post's basketball court. After reliving the proposal in agonizing detail and showing off the ring for the girls, the duo had joined in a few games.

Afterwards, they went in search of Spirit, who very confusingly cried about how happy he was as glomped Maka, while simultaneously threatening all that Soul held dear.

Now they were in the office, having called Maka's mother and currently crowded around the phone with Wes and Blair on the other end. "I can't believe you're having a kid!"

Wes chuckled at his brother. " _I_ can't believe you're getting married! My too cool little brother finally found someone who will put up with him."

"It's a Christmas miracle!" Maka cut in. "Blair, how do you already know it's a boy? When are you due?"

This time the giggle on the line was feminine. "I'm already 12 weeks, due in early July. It was so hard to keep it from you, but we wanted the announcement to be special. And they did a lot of tests to make sure the baby was healthy since we don't know my family's history, so we got to find out early!"

The girls took over most of the conversation from there, the guys only jumping in here and there. They were just wrapping up the call when Wes seemed to remember something. "Oh, Soul, do you want to tell Mother your news? She's asked about you. I can ask her to come here for a moment, Father wouldn't know. I'm sure she'd like to hear it from you."

Maka watched as Soul's previously smiling face shut down. "I have to go. Congrats on the baby." Soul was already moving his ear from the phone when Wes yelled out to stop him.

"Wait! Soul, don't go! She's trying. It takes a long time to figure out how to be a parent. It's just taken her 28 years. But she really does care about you, she just doesn't know how to show it."

Soul sighed through his nose. He was having such a good time, and now it was ruined. "Wes, I know she's trying, with you. I talked to her in August, but only because she called you while I was with you. She didn't bother to be around this whole time to tell me Merry Christmas. Why do I need to go out of my way to tell her I'm engaged?"

Wes was getting angry now, he could hear it through the phone. "Damn it, Soul! She's your mother! Stop acting like a child who didn't get his way!"

Soul didn't want to yell at his brother, he really didn't. But that didn't stop him from doing it. "She sure as Hell doesn't act like a mother! She doesn't call to see how I am, she probably doesn't remember Maka's name! Maka's mom, whom I've never met in person, sent me a gift, just because I'm important to her daughter. She made sure she spoke to me when we called earlier. Hell, Nygus cried and hugged me when she saw Maka's ring. My mother can't even remember her own son's birthday, don't act like you didn't tell her, if you didn't just straight up lie about her remembering at all. If I tell her I'm engaged, she'll act like she's happy, but she'll be disappointed because an officer in the Army isn't who she saw her son being married off to. Then when she finds out about the ring, she'll resent us both because it's the ring Granny gave to me, the one Mom tried to take from me after she died. I love the woman, I do, but I can't keep expecting things from her and being let down." Soul gave the phone to Maka then, turning and walking out the door without a word.

"Soul? Soul!" Wes's voice shook Maka from her stunned stupor.

"Wes, he's gone. I'm sorry."

"No, Maka, it's me who's sorry. I really thought she wanted to try. I didn't realize she was only really trying with me. She and I have talked about Soul, it's hard for her to get away from Father so she can talk to him, and I guess time passed without her realizing how long it had been. I don't think she knows how to talk to him, and what's important to him. She's used to barely speaking to him, she doesn't know what to say and when to say it. Soul's strong, he always has been, but he's hurt, and she doesn't understand. I'm going to talk to her. This has to change. I'm sorry you and Blair had to witness this. Merry Christmas." With that, there was a click as Wes hung up the phone. Maka was quick to set it back in the cradle before bolting out the door after her fiance. She found him at the storage shed where his bike was kept, already preparing to take off, her helmet behind him, waiting for her.

A few days later, Soul received a call from his mother. Though reluctant, he gave her a chance, and they had the best conversation that Soul could remember. Isabella refused to say if Wes had spoken to her after Christmas, though Soul deeply suspected that to be the case. What she also didn't say was that in addition to a lecture from her eldest son, she also had a phone call from one Colonel Albarn. Needless to say, she had been set on the right path.


End file.
